Pursue
by Sha-dokiniichan
Summary: Raven didn't know why Terra wanted to impress her so much. [oneshot, TerRaven pairing]


_An old oneshot I did a couple years ago but never posted. I fixed up the last bit and figured I'd share. Have at thee._

* * *

The three of them had just finishing their training on the outside obstacle course. Starfire was the last to go through the course, managing to finish just under two minutes time. She flew down to where Raven stood, both ready to head back to the Tower.

"Hey, guys! Check it out!" The pair's attention turned up in the air, where Terra was on one of her rock platforms. She leaned over, placing her hands on the surface of her rock and carefully brought her legs up into the air, keeping balance.

Starfire smiled and cheered on her friend, before turning to Raven. She observed Terra with a passive look, keeping her thoughts to herself.

"Okay." Terra said under her breath from where she was in the air. She concentrated on the rock underneath her hands. They glowed, and a crack split down the middle of the earth and the rock became two, one piece underneath each hand.

Her legs wobbled above her, but she kept steady. The control she had sent a pleasant feeling through Terra and she looked back down to where Starfire and Raven stood watching her.

Starfire was clearly thrilled, but Raven just looked on without expression. Terra watched back from behind her goggles, before using her powers and letting one of the rock pieces drop from her hand.

She still kept herself balanced on the remaining rock, and Terra allowed her legs to swing down, her whole body lowering under the rock before Terra let go.

From below Starfire gasped, but before she could fly to her friend, Terra's hands lit again and the previous rock piece was called back. Her gloved hand closed around it and she dangled in the air, confidence radiating from her smile.

The two girls were aware Terra was showing off. It wasn't the first time, but it was clear why she was doing it.

"Terra is quite persistent." Starfire commented, glancing over to her friend that was like her sister.

Raven continued to watch. Terra noticed this and the smirk on her face grew as she pushed herself upwards in the air, letting go of the rock once again and calling a larger boulder-sized chuck of earth to her. She landed, hands gripping the edge as she lowered to her knees. The rough surface of the rock didn't bother her, as it just reminded her of how far she had come with her powers.

"I don't know how using her powers like that is supposed to convince me of anything." Raven then said, pulling her gaze from the manipulator of the earth. Starfire frowned.

"Is it not to display the emotions that you elicit in her?" Starfire inquired. There was a certain rush that was in Terra nowadays, but Raven chalked it up to the amount of control that Terra developed over her powers.

Raven found it hard to believe she could have such an effect on someone, if Starfire's words were indeed true. Though she knew her friends cared for her, the supposed interest displayed by the newest of the team was one she wasn't sure how to react to.

Descending from her display, Terra landed the rock carefully against the ground before hoping off. She walked over to the other two, her face still red from riding around in the air. A smile showed on her face as she now stood before the two, tugging her goggles off to hang at her neck.

"So, what did you guys think?" Terra asked, her voice full of pride. The Titans didn't mind seeing her acting so confident with her powers, seeing how a majority of the time she had been quite literally running from them. They were happy to see her so relaxed now that she had a better grip on her abilities.

"Marvelous." Starfire said with her own bright smile. Raven stepped pass the tallest of the trio and stopped just before Terra. Surprised by the close proximity Terra leaned back with a worried expression, wondering how she managed to upset Raven this time.

Raven's eyes were narrowed, but there wasn't anger hidden in her depths. She turned to look over her shoulder at Starfire, who was watching them with interest.

"We'll meet you back at the Tower." She said, and the other two looked surprised, but as Starfire saw the look in Raven's eyes she didn't question and nodded before flying off towards the T-shaped building.

Terra was quiet when Raven turned back to her.

"Why are you doing this?"

The newest of the Titans held a look of confusion.

"Doing what, exactly?" She asked. Raven crossed her arms, putting distance between them.

"You're trying too hard… to get my attention." As Raven said the last bit her cheeks flushed, "Why?"

Terra, now understanding the question, looked back to Raven with one of certainty.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked. Terra figured she made it pretty clear to everyone she was trying to woo Raven. Even if they didn't catch on in the beginning Terra dropped enough hints along the way regarding her intention.

"Why though?" Raven said, her voice a bit harsher now. Terra didn't flinch at the tone, something she often did when she first arrived at the Tower. By now she was used to Raven's reactions.

"There's something about you." Terra answered; her voice careful to show that she was serious with her reply.

"Can't you just give me a chance?" She requested, moving closer to Raven.

"I may not have been born here but isn't it taboo for members of the same sex to be in a relationship?" Raven asked, guarded as Terra stepped nearer to her. At this Terra stopped.

"Sometimes," She said, not too bothered by Raven's defensive tone, "It would probably be more taboo to be with someone who has a demonic heritage." Terra stated. She didn't say it to be harsh, just to make point.

"Right," Raven agreed, "This can't work then."

"You say can't." Terra said, looking over Raven, "But you haven't actually said you don't want it too."

"I…" Raven trailed off. She could have proved Terra wrong and told her right there she didn't want to, but the words wouldn't come.

"Come on, if it's because we're both on the same team, well, look at Starfire and Robin." Terra mentioned their teammates, but this only placed a puzzled look on Raven's face.

"Starfire and Robin aren't together." She stated. At this point Terra smirked, as though she held hidden information on the subject.

"But they will be," Terra said, and decided to explain when she received a blank stare in return, "You forget, Raven. I travelled to loads of places before coming here. I've seen people that had the same look on their face when they would see the person they loved. Those two have that look with each other."

"Are you comparing us to them?" Raven asked, curious at the comparison. For the first time in the conversation, Terra blushed.

"What? No. I just meant… wow, okay." Terra paused, recollecting her thoughts, "I just mean that even though we're on the same team, our feelings won't get in the way of our job."

Raven raised a brow.

"You're assuming we have the same feelings." She said. Terra smiled, and decided to daringly step closer to Raven.

"Well, I'm right, aren't I?" She asked, "Just a chance, Raven. You've put up with me for so much already. Let me prove myself to you."

Raven didn't know what to say. Terra had been with the team for months, and not long after the first few weeks went by did Terra start her efforts to get closer to Raven. This was the first time, however, that the two were actually _talking_ about it.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Raven asked, trying to keep the curiosity out of her voice. Terra was even closer to Raven now, and it was odd because Terra was shorter than Raven, and she was leaning up—

"What are you doing?" Raven asked, and Terra stopped, but didn't pull back. Her blue eyes peered into Raven's.

"It'd be easier to answer you without talking." Terra said, her own voice breaking as her confidence began to waver. Her nerves were starting to get to her and Raven constantly stopping her advances didn't help.

"Of all moments you choose this one to get nervous." Raven commented, her voice just barely rising above her monotonic inflection.

"Are you teasing me?" Terra asked, feeling her playful nature quickly returning. Raven just looked at her.

"You once told me I earned you trust," Terra continued, her smile fading, "So trust me now."

For one single moment she waited. Then, when Raven did nothing to discourage her, Terra moved forward and gently pressed her lips against Raven's. It happened so fast, and before Raven could really response to what was happening Terra moved away, allowing space to fill the distance between them.

"Is that a yes?" Terra asked, her voice a bit breathless and all her previous confidence completely drained from her. There was no turning back now and Terra knew she had to be prepared for anything.

Then Raven lowered her head and reclaimed Terra's lips in a second kiss. She almost stumbled backwards, but Raven had brought her arms around her waist and held her close.

It was easier after all, to answer without talking.


End file.
